


i've been dreaming (of a true love's kiss)

by lightsketch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsketch/pseuds/lightsketch
Summary: All he wants is a true love's kiss.





	i've been dreaming (of a true love's kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic written in 2015 posted in a different profile. i think this is the first english fic that i posted and i was still trying to explore the world of fanfics, so there's not much ~detailed~ descriptions to expect here ahaha oh well. this is fluff fluff fluff tho so i still hope u'll enjoy <3

_”When you meet the someone_  
 _who was meant for you,_  
 _Before two can become one there’s_  
 _something you must do.”_  
\--- Giselle’s line from Enchanted’s  _True Love’s Kiss_

 

 

ʕ•̫͡•ʔ♡ʕ•̫͡•ʔ

 

 

"Chanyeol," a voice said and tapped Chanyeol's shoulder. He boringly looked at the person who tapped his shoulder and answered with a, "What."

"Someone asked me to give this to you."  _Sehun_ said and handed Chanyeol a note. It was a pink strawberry sticky note that you can buy somewhere girly. Chanyeol concluded it was from a girl.

"Who asked you to give this to me?" Chanyeol asked.

Sehun shrugged and said, "Some person who hates me,  _and you_. I think it's sort of a love-hate or somethin' to you but he hates me like hate-hate brotherly type. Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

"I don't."

"Oh, well. Do you still have a question? Because I have to go, ya know."

"Actually, I have one more question."

"What is it, stupid?" Sehun asked, annoyingly.  _I am older than you yet you comfortably called me stupid._ Chanyeol thought.

"Why did this person give the letter to you if this person hates you?"

"To remain anonymous. Duh." Sehun answered and sighed. "I'll go now before you ask more stupid questions. And, please don't throw that note or I'm dead."

Chanyeol nodded.  _I'm smarter than you, brat._ Chanyeol thought when he saw Sehun walking away.

 

 

ʕ•̫͡•ʔ♡ʕ•̫͡•ʔ

 

Chanyeol stood near the exit gate and waited for his  _boyfriend_. While waiting, he remembered the note Sehun handed to him a while ago. Not having the chance to read it a while ago, he checked his book and saw the note.

_I’ve been dreaming of a true love’s kiss. (1)_

That’s what the note said. Chanyeol thought it was something like,  _Meet me at the coffee shop near your aunt’s_ or  _I love you. Please go on a date with me._ But no, it was a line, probably from a movie that he doesn’t want to watch. Or a song that he never bothered to listen to.

The handwriting is familiar. And because of a certain word, he remembered someone but he doesn't want to conclude. Still, Chanyeol doesn’t care, so he looked for a trashcan near the exit of their school and planned to throw the said note. But, somebody stopped him.

“You shouldn’t throw that.” the person who stopped him said.

“Why shouldn’t I throw it?” he asked.

“The person who gave you that might get hurt if he finds out that you threw it.”

Chanyeol sighed and said, “Whatever you say,  _Baekhyun_.”

“Just keep it and stick it on your book or something.” Baekhyun suggested. Chanyeol nodded and followed what Baekhyun said. He placed the note inside the book he’s holding.

“Let’s go?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun nodded and held his hand.

 

 

ʕ•̫͡•ʔ♡ʕ•̫͡•ʔ

 

 

“Chanyeol, I’ve been wondering…” Baekhyun said and wiped the corner of his lips with tissue.

  
“What is it?” Chanyeol answered.

“Did… some girl give the note to you?” Baekhyun asked, hesitating.

“No? Sehun gave it to me. He said someone who hates him asked him to give it to me.” he explained. Baekhyun nodded. “Why? Are you…  _jealous_? or something?” Chanyeol asked.

“No. Just… curious.” he said and grinned, “seems like the person wants a kiss.” Baekhyun added and laughed  _nervously._

“Why me, though?”

“Maybe because you’re the person’s true love? Well, for that person, I guess?”

“But I’m perfectly sure that this person knows I’m in a relationship with someone  _I love_. So, I can’t just give this person a ‘true love’s kiss’.”

Baekhyun blushed. “You don’t even know who this person is. Maybe, this person is your true love? Maybe, the moment you see this person, you’ll know that he or she is your true love.” he said.

“I don’t want to meet this person then.”

“Why?”

_“If this person is my true love, and it's not you, then I don’t want to know who this person is because that means you’re not the one for me.”_ Chanyeol said.  _”And I don’t want that.”_

 

 

ʕ•̫͡•ʔ♡ʕ•̫͡•ʔ

  
  


He saw another note in his locker. The same pink strawberry note he received from Sehun yesterday.  _And a prince I’m hoping comes with this. (1)_  is written on the said note.

“I’m not even a prince.” Chanyeol said when he read the note.

“Ooooh, someone has an admirer.” someone said. Chanyeol turned to look at the owner of the voice. Chanyeol frowned when he saw the person.  _"Luhan,”_

“You have a nice girly note.” Luhan said, and looked at the paper. “Oh, that line is familiar.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s from Enchanted. You know the Disney movie or something.”

_”Luhan,”_

_”What?”_

“I don’t really want to know from what movie or line this is? I don’t really care. So, yeah. Why don’t you mind your own business? Don’t you have a work?” Chanyeol said, annoyed.

“What’s with the sudden tone? And it’s my off! I’m here to visit my boyfriend.” Luhan explained.

“You have a boyfriend?”

“I do. And I’m also here to tell you that I know who’s the owner of the note you just received.” Luhan said, smiriking.

“Yeah? Who?”

“It’s---“

“LUHAN!” a familiar voice said.

“What is it, Baekhyun?” Luhan said, and chuckled.

“Fuck off.” Baekhyun said in a serious tone. Luhan smirked. They had some staring contest and Chanyeol doesn’t know what to do. He looked at his watch to find some excuse, and fortunately, he did.

“Baekhyun,” he said. But Baekhyun acted like he didn’t hear Chanyeol, so he called for his attention again. Baekhyun sighed, and looked at him, “What?”

“It’s time for your first class.” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s hand and intertwined it with his.

“See you later, Luhan.” Chanyeol said and smiled. Luhan smiled back, then looked at Baekhyun and winked. Baekhyun frowned.

 

ʕ•̫͡•ʔ♡ʕ•̫͡•ʔ

“Do you want to meet the person who’s been giving you the notes?” Baekhyun suddenly asked, looking at the small papers Chanyeol is holding.

“Kind of.” Chanyeol answered.

For the past 4 days, Chanyeol received 4 notes.

_Well does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind? (2)_  
 _Forever could even start today, maybe it’s just one with away. (3)_  
 _Does he dedicate a song with words just meant for you? (2)_  
 _Let’s go on dreaming though we know we are. (4_ )

“Why?” Baekhyun asked.

“For this… to stop.”

“You don’t like it?”

“I do, but I’d appreciate it more if these were from you.” Chanyeol said. And Baekhyun can't think of anything else after that.

 

ʕ•̫͡•ʔ♡ʕ•̫͡•ʔ

 

Baekhyun is getting tired of waiting. He’s been at the park for the past 3 hours and Chanyeol is still nowhere to be found. He looked at his wristwatch and sighed. In a few more minutes, Baekhyun knows, Chanyeol will come.  _He will._

Baekhyun thinks he shouldn’t have left the note about meeting with Chanyeol. But he can’t keep on going anonymous. He wants Chanyeol to know his thoughts.

He looked around once again and he saw a couple kissing. He frowned.  _Is this even a good place to kiss._ Baekhyun thought. And again, he sighed.

He’s beginning to lose hope. Maybe he’ll just pretend that he didn’t wait for hours. He stood up and began walking but he suddenly stopped when,

“So, you’re the one who’ll finish the duet?” a deep voice suddenly said. Baekhyun turned and he saw Chanyeol, in his usual casual clothes. Still the person he’s been dreaming of.

“Really,  _‘duet’_?” Baekhyun said and chuckled.

“That’s part of the song, right? That line… ‘  _You’re the fairest maid I’ve ever met. You were made…’_ ”

“…to finish your duet.” Baekhyun finished and smiled.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Chanyeol suddenly said, “Baekhyun, we should sit down, then talk.” and then he laughed and sat on the bench.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said and looked at Chanyeol. “I just want to explain why I gave you those notes.” he added. Chanyeol nodded and waited for Baekhyun to say something.

“I was just wondering why we haven’t kissed. I mean, we’ve been dating for like a year and half but we still haven’t kissed. Do you have some promise to yourself that you’ll only kiss the person you’ll marry? The one who’ll live with you and be always by your side until you die?” Baekhyun stopped for a while to find answers but when he found none, he continued. “So, I just gave you notes, probably hints. Thinking you’ll notice that they were from me but I didn’t know you were  _dumb_  to not notice my handwriting, to not notice the strawberry note that I bought with you. I almost thought that you don’t even care for those little things but then you said you love me and the thought that I have vanished immediately. So, even though you thought they were from some secret admirer I just let it be, because maybe, if I give you more hints that I was the one giving those notes, then you’ll know it’s me.” Baekhyun said. He looked at Chanyeol who was just listening carefully and when Chanyeol sensed it,

"Is that all?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yes." Baekhyun answered. Chanyeol took a deep breath and prepared to answer Baekhyun's question(s).

“Remember when you were drunk and I was there because of Luhan’s birthday celebration? You know, the bar near Luhan’s place?” Chanyeol asked and smiled. Baekhyun nodded. “That was the first time I saw you. You were crying. I was there beside you because I thought you needed company. You told me the reason why you were crying. You said your boyfriend broke up with you when you asked for something he couldn’t give --- A  _true love’s kiss_. You thought maybe your boyfriend doesn't truly love you that's why he can't give you one." Chanyeol stopped when Baekhyun held his hand, and when he saw Baekhhyun was still listening, he continued.

“I wanted to be friends with you because maybe, that’s all you have to need for a while, and we did become friends. We fell in love and shared moments together. You kissed me on the cheek and I suddenly remembered about the true love’s kiss. I didn’t promise myself that I’ll only kiss the person I’ll marry and be with me for the rest of my life, but I did promise that I will not leave you when you ask for a kiss. I was only waiting for you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun when he heard him sniff. He wiped Baekhyun’s cheeks and smiled.

“Were we just waiting for each other?” Baekhyun asked.

“Maybe.” Chanyeol answered and chuckled. “I did notice your hints. The handwriting was familiar but I didn’t remember the strawberry note. I’m sorry about that. But never think that I don’t care about the little things. I love you. Always remember that.” Baekhyun nodded.

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun. And after a few minutes, Baekhyun asked for a little space because he’ll get something from his pocket.

Baekhyun handed him a note. The same pink strawberry.

_So to spend a life of endless bliss_   
_Just find who you love through true love’s kiss_

Chanyeol smiled and looked at Baekhyun who was playing with his fingers. Chanyeol had to bow a little to kiss Baekhyun’s cheeks. Baekhyun blushed but he saw him pout.

“Baekhyun, look at me.” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun did.

Chanyeol moves closer until there’s only a few between them. He saw Baekhyun’s eyes were closed and he’s sure that he’s waiting.

So, Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s forehead,

And nose,

And cheeks,

_And lips._

**Author's Note:**

> ...lowkey posted this because i just miss exo so much (guess who's having a pcd ahah whispers me)
> 
> 1 True Love’s Kiss  
> 2 That’s How You Know  
> 3 Ever Ever After  
> 4 So Close


End file.
